


A Nice Cup of Tea

by Channelling_my_inner_Elton



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channelling_my_inner_Elton/pseuds/Channelling_my_inner_Elton
Summary: Taron meets a fellow Brit in a bar in California.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Nice Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave comments at the end.
> 
> A massive thank you must go to [heavensfallingaroundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensfallingaroundus) For her support, encouragement, inspiration and her amazing betaing —Love you C

Another hotel bar, somewhere in California, I watch the condensation on the glass of my vodka soda, bubbles popping around the ice and slice inside. Suddenly, a soft London accent cuts through the chatter of various American voices. I look up to see a lady whose appearance is as contrasting to the locals as is her inflection. In a room full of twentysomething, size-zero starlets dressed like they have just come off a red carpet, some would describe her as plain—but I simply see her as stunningly normal, and possibly up to 10 years my senior. After ordering her drink, she looks over at me. Her smile is genuine, showing crinkles at her eyes and slightly imperfect teeth, her wavy brown hair has a few natural grey highlights glimmering in the spots. I smile back, then realise I have been staring for far too long, so I switch my focus to that weird thing I do with my ankles when I’m nervous. 

I hear her gentle voice thank the waiter for her drink, closer to me than before, and a curt but automatic “You’re welcome!” from the guy who has been flirting with most customers, including myself, all evening. Embarrassed by his lack of interest, I look back towards her and raise my glass. She mirrors my action and before I can say anything she wishes me “Iechyd da” tapping her glass on mine. I instinctively repeat the Welsh back. 

Her pronunciation shows she is clearly not a native speaker—but why  _ Welsh _ ? She didn’t hear me order, confusion on my face makes her laugh kindly. Placing her drink down on the bar she holds out a hand.

“Taron, isn’t it?” she asks. I nod and blush slightly, realising that she has recognised me. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kate. Mind if I join you?” 

I take her hand in mine, bring it up to my lips, kissing it whilst gazing into her dark brown eyes. “Good evening Kate, it’s so lovely to meet you too.” I smile, intrigued by this confident natural beauty. Her white blouse and dark jeans show off a curvy body beneath. She flashes me her genuine smile again and proceeds to tell me how much she enjoyed  _ Rocketman _ . 

Two hours and several drinks later, Kate and I are getting on like we’ve known each other for years. She is so easy to talk to, and I enjoy her company immensely. 

“Would you like another drink?” I ask, willing her to say no as I’m not sure I can take another round of shots—or even just a long drink, for that matter. 

“Actually, do you know where to get a decent cup of tea? Because you know...” She gesticulates around the room, and I know exactly what she means. Americans really can’t make tea, hot tea.  _ Real _ tea.

“I actually have some PG Tips in my room. I always bring my own when I travel,” I say, confidently. “Would you like to come up for a cuppa?” I’m not being purposefully flirtatious—I genuinely want to help a fellow Brit get a cup of decent tea... Although the thought of being alone with Kate, to hold her body next to mine is exciting me no end.

She says yes. Lyrics to a song fill my head—like a soundtrack in a rom-com—as I take her hand and lead her to my room. 

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

I close the door behind us and hesitate on if I should make a move. Maybe I’m reading this all wrong and she is just that desperate for a cup of British tea that she is willing to risk coming to the room of someone she met two hours ago? 

I watch as Kate places her bag and jacket on a hook, before she turns and fixes me with those chocolate brown eyes, head slightly tilted down so she is watching me through her lashes. There is an air of school mistress about her, if only there were glasses perched on the end of her nose. This thought sends a strange tingling feeling down through my stomach and flutters teasingly at the base of my cock. I slowly blink to try and wipe this thought away, but when I open my eyes again Kate is licking her lips, her mouth left slightly open so I can see her tongue running across her teeth. 

Chancing that I am not mistaken I close the gap between us, softly run my finger down the side of her face, hooking it under her chin and encouraging her to look up into my eyes. I bring my lips down to meet hers, closed at first, gently puckered to ensure she wants the same. It’s Kate who takes control, her hands in my hair pressing our faces closer, and as our lips part her tongue thrashes around mine, twisting winding forcefully, leaving me breathless and in no doubt of where this will lead, my cock twitching as more blood gathers down there. 

I break the kiss, retrieve her hand from my hair and lead her into the main part of the room. We stop to face each other at the foot of the oversized bed on our right. I toe off my trainers as I unbutton her top, her ample chest straining for release from the lace bra beneath. I reach around, expertly unlocking the clasp with one hand, slipping the straps from her shoulders to reveal her magnificent breasts. Instinctively, Kate rolls her shoulders back, thrusting herself forward into my waiting hands. My eyes gorpe at the biggest pair I have ever handled. 

I start off softly cupping, my thumbs gently grazing the nipples. However, it is not until my movements become stronger that I get a reaction, until a harsh tweak of the hardening nipples results in a gasp. I lower my lips to suck hard on each in turn, sporadically flicking with my tongue or nipping with my teeth—sighs, moans and whimpers of encouragement, fingernails scratch my scalp and pull my hair. 

She pushes the open shirt from my shoulders, runs her hands across my pecs and abs, down to the waistband of my jeans where she grabs at my T-shirt, eager to get it removed. I unbutton my jeans and tug at the sides to help, in no time the white fabric is flung across the room, Kate’s palms exploring muscles I have been working on building the past few weeks. I am nowhere near fit and ready to revive my role of Eggsy—but I have made a good start after months spent avoiding the gym. She wraps her arms around my waist, grabbing hold of my back, pressing her breasts into my stomach whilst staring up at my face, her lust-filled eyes meeting my own. 

As I kiss her again, my thumbs hook in her waistband, swiftly moving down to remove her jeans, mine following quickly after. My cock, now free from the confines of my tight jeans, springs forward already hard, tenting in my black boxers. Now stood in just her lacy knickers, I get to view Kate’s body, curvaceous with stretch marks proudly displayed, an indication of motherhood. I’m turned on by the confidence she exudes, by the softness and curves of her skin. My cock jumps as my hands grasp her waist, my fingers trace along the slithering lines, like a badge of honour on the most real woman to ever stand naked before me. 

“Kate, you have a natural beauty and confidence that I find so sexy.” I watch her closely, her large eyes widen, along with her smile. “Your smile is awesome and I would love to make you come!”

“Oh Taron, wow, yes please!” She giggles as I throw her down onto the bed, removing her knickers as she crawls on her hands and knees towards the many pillows at the top. Her head buried, arse in the air, I give it a slap across one cheek, a wildly satisfying sound, followed by a sigh of pleasure from amongst the pillows. I spank the other cheek harder than the first, and then land another quick two more as both cheeks start to display a pink flush in the shape on my hand. 

My cock is demanding attention, still trapped within my boxers, so I bring my hand along the length of it, bringing it up to the tip to find a damp patch in the cotton there. I have much to do before my cock gets to join in, though, so I keep my underwear in place and try my best to ignore it for now. My hands placed on each cheek of Kate’s rounded arse, I spread them slightly and get a full view of her most intimate parts. My fingers explore the folds of her lips, rubbing her clit, and dipping inside her. The wetness of her arousal sticks to my fingers, allowing them to slide and rub easily. Further motherhood scars are present on her perineum. Tentatively, I run my fingertips on top of them, unsure of the sensitivity in this area. Based on the sounds Kate is making, however, this seems to be a welcome and pleasurable sensation—so I continue whilst other fingers pleasure elsewhere. 

With fingers dripping in her juices I slowly tease the tight ring of her arse, not attempting to enter, just lubricating for now. Kate's face appears over her shoulder and I search her eyes for approval. The teeth biting her bottom lip shows her nerves, but when I gently add a small amount of pressure on the entrance she nods, tentatively. 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” I reassure her softly. She smiles, eyes showing she’s conflicted—wanting more, but nervous of the unknown. “Let me know if you need me to stop, or if you want more. The more relaxed you are, the easier it is.” She looks far from relaxed, but still eager to try. I lean over to the drawers beside the bed and grab a bottle of lube, I take her face in my hand and kiss tenderly, reassuring her, willing her to trust me. I place a hand over hers, currently clenched into a pillow, and I stroke the back of it until her grip loosens. 

With two fingers lubed up I caress her tight hole, circling it slowly trying to ease inside. With my other hand I strum her clit, plunge two fingers deep inside her folds and fondle her perineum, to make her enjoy it all at the same time. The different rhythms and movement of my hands and all my fingers are not unlike playing the piano. I can hear a crescendo of pleasurable sounds coming from Kate, so I venture to push one digit inside her taut hollow, just to the first joint. I smile as a surprised gasp is followed by a sigh, muscles clenching around me, I move cautiously in and out, a little deeper each time. 

Returning my focus on my other hand, I rapidly rub hard on her clit with my thumb, while two fingers are exploring her insides, searching for the elusive spot inside her that will make her hum with pleasure. From the pitch of the moans coming from further up the bed, the muscles squeezing my fingers and the amount of juices flowing from her, I can tell she is getting closer. Then, it happens—her head rises, her back arches, all my fingers and thumbs work to bring her to climax, as a stream of profanities are directed at me.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Taron, oh my fuckin’ ......Fuck, gonna cum, FUCK!” A squirt of liquid shoots from her pussy, as muscles pulsate around my finger in her arse. Her legs tremble, then give way, as she collapses in a heap. “Fuck, Taron—” she says, breathlessly. 

“That was so hot, sweetheart.” I remove my fingers from inside her, and help her lay on her back. “You came so hard!” I observe, quite unnecessarily but unable to help myself.

Out of breath and still panting, Kate just smiles up at me as I kiss her softly. My boxers are now damp from her cum, as well as a little of my own precum, so I gingerly remove them, placing them onto the floor beside the bed. Like that, my cock, aching to be touched, presses into her hip. 

After recovering, no longer breathless, Kate pushes me onto my back, kisses me deeply as her hands trace over the muscles on my chest. She brushes over my nipples several times, and the sensation causes me to flex involuntarily, encouraging her. My nipples have always been sensitive, even more so when I’ve been working out, especially toning my upper body, and this is just—heavenly. Her mouth moves down to the closest nipple which she sucks, flicks with her tongue before blowing across it, her fingers rubbing the other vigorously. I arch my back and let out a low moan, thoroughly enjoying the attention on this normal missed erogenous zone. My untouched cock is twitching desperately, wanting in on this attention, equally hard and erect as my nipples. My fingers in her hair, nails scratching at her scalp, I try to encourage her head lower down my body. 

Feather-like kisses down my abs make my tummy flutter, then a gasp escapes my lips as her tongue dips into my navel. I watch as Kate moves onto her knees, leaving a trail of kisses across my stomach, down to my hip, and then down again until she reaches my thigh, purposely and skilfully avoiding any contact with the one part of me longing for any sort of touch, wet and demanding. Now knelt between my legs, Kate lowers herself, and our eyes lock as her tongue connects with the point where my balls and cock meet. She licks slowly up my length, our stare never breaking, lapping at the creamy liquid on the end, before closing her lips around my shaft and taking it all into the warmth of her mouth. My hips spontaneously buck up, thrusting my tip to the back of her throat, causing a gag reaction—but doesn’t seem to be phased. Her tongue wraps around me as lips rise and fall over my cock, the sensation brings me closer to an orgasm that I would prefer to delay, but I cannot bear to stop thrusting into her sweet mouth. 

“I’m not gonna last, please sweetheart,” I whisper eventually, taking her face into my hands. She removes me from her mouth, giving the tip one last lick with a cheeky grin as I squirm. 

We swap places, so she’s laying on the mattress and I’m between her legs. I place a pillow under her bottom to make things more comfortable for both of us, then I spend time licking her from arse to clit and back again, using fingers in and on various parts. My saliva has reactivated the lube, and this time I am able to stretch her some more and start to add another finger. I watch the different expressions on her face as I bring her so close to orgasm and then stop, I continue with this teasing several times until the need for release becomes too great, and she hisses her disapproval at me. 

I’m in awe of the fact that women can have multiple orgasms, however I have found in my experience that prolonging the climax makes for a far greater end result, in men and women. I’m aware this makes me sound promiscuous, but I like to think of it as learned. 

I go all out to facilitate this peak of sensations, stimulating Kate in every way I know how. Moans and sighs give way to a loud jumble of  _ fuck _ ,  _ yes _ and  _ oh my God, Taron _ , a sweet melody accompanied by her arms flailing, her back arching, her head being thrown back, and her feet digging deep into the mattress—until, finally, her leg-shaking climax reaches its summit. As everything subsides to just the occasional muscle spasm, I move up over Kate, to a very flushed but extremely satisfied face, still breathing deeply, with the occasional giggle. She gives that wide genuine smile which first attracted me in the bar as she whispers, “Thank you, Taron. Just...  _ amazing _ .”

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart,” I reply, as my heart swells with pride, until I’m just basking in the praise flowing from her lips. My cock rudely interrupts my thoughts, demanding attention now that my mission has been accomplished. It can be a demanding prick, sometimes. 

I clearly take too long in deciding how to ask permission for entry, because I suddenly feel the sensation of falling to my right, her arm and knee pushing me over. I just roll with it, because everything seems to be so natural with her. Once I’m on my back, Kate straddles me, my waist between her knees, my hard cock nudging the crack of her arse cheeks. She leans down, lips close to mine, hands clasped around my wrists pinning them either side of my head. I am used to women who are hungry for whatever I wish to give them, but Kate knows exactly what she wants and how to get it, and I would be lying if I said that this isn’t making me all the more hungry for her. My body is a wash with arousal, aching to be inside her, needing to climax. She grabs a condom from the bedside drawer—a fortuitous guess on their location—and makes short work of fitting it. 

“Fuck me, Taron,” Kate demands, the desire in her eyes mirroring my own. She lowers herself down my body, my cock instinctively plunging into her pussy, like two pieces of a puzzle. Inside is so moist, her warmth enveloping me. She sits up, grinding down, embracing my length. When she releases my hands, I grab her waist, supporting her as she adjusts, feet now flat on the bed either side of my hips. She rides me like a trotting horse, raising herself up my shaft before submerging again. The sensations are mind-blowing. 

She leans forward to kiss me. With my heels shoved into the bed, I take the opportunity to pound hard into her, thrusting fast and deep, sounds of skin slapping, beating out the rhythm. Our foreheads together, we stare into each other’s eyes. Our breaths mix in the space between us as we pant and gasp ourselves closer to the peak. I can see the crest of my orgasm in the distance, the wave growing in speed and intensity as it gets nearer. With one last deep stroke, I allow this swell to crash over me, engulfing my body and emotions as my cock erupts inside her. 

We remain as still as time feels in moments such as these. The only movement is my cock twitching in her pulsating heat. Eventually my legs have to relax from the clenched position, collapsing back on the bed, my dripping cock slides out. Kate moves to lay beside me, her arm draped across me, idly stroking my chest hair. I gently sweep some hair away from her face, and I marvel at the intense darkness inside her eyes having retreated completely. I now can almost see shyness within them—the powerful temptress giving way to a virtuous being. 

“Kate, sweetheart,” I murmur, not really wanting to dissect the whole process, but politeness urges me to say something. “Simply amazing, thank you.” I cringe inwardly, hoping this did not sound too patronising, like a review.  _ Simply Amazing - 5 Stars - Taron Egerton _ . 

“Oh Taron, you are so charming,” Kate gushes, glowing from the praise. “Everything about you is incredible,” it’s my turn to blush. Kate licks her lips exclaiming “I’m parched!”

“Oh shit, sorry,” I sit up, suddenly realising, “Did you still want that cuppa tea?”

  
  
  



End file.
